


Elin

by Medie



Series: Femslash100: Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Challenge: Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventy-five thousand light years and its still not far enough for Elin's liking. Kathryn can hardly blame her for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elin

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/)**femslash100** , for the prompt "A Labor of Love"

Elin would be pretty if not for the malnourishment. She hasn't eaten regularly in years, barely enough to keep a bird alive, but she watches Kathryn's approach with a fearless anger that would have seen her killed by her former master. Kahn Noonien Singh had been merciless in his treatment of his human slaves, especially those who defied him.

"Captain." Elin's voice is raspy, but clearer today. She doesn't smile, but Kathryn doesn't expect her to. Hers is a world where there isn't much reason. "What century today?"

"It's Kathryn," she reminds, pulling up a chair to sit by Elin's bedside. "And I was thinking this one." The padd in her hand is chock full of data on Federation worlds, planets Kathryn would very much like to introduce this woman to. It's dangerous, entertaining thoughts like this, she knows that, but knowing it hasn't slowed them down at all. Nor has the awareness she'll never share them.

"Good," Elin says, taking the padd. "I don't think I care to hear anymore about Earth."

Seventy-five thousand light years and its still not far enough for Elin's liking. Kathryn can hardly blame her for that. She leans forward, touching the padd and bringing up a file. "I think you'd like Bajoran art, but first? Vulcan music. Tuvok would never forgive me if I were so remiss in your education."

The soft strains of a Vulcan lyre fill the air and Elin's expression softens. It's not a smile, but Kathryn will take it.


End file.
